


alcohol and dazed eyes

by tbrI180mood



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, blind dates, fluffy hongbin, hyuk is wonshik's cousin okay, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbrI180mood/pseuds/tbrI180mood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its like spin the bottle, except its two strangers and the cheapest booze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alcohol and dazed eyes

Two people. One bottle of the cheapest booze they could find. And three tries to be cool.  
I.  
Wonshik hated being forced to do something, although in this case he’d give Hyuk the benefit of the doubt this time since he agreed to a night out. Blame the sneaky little fuck to go over the line and set him up on a blind date, because in his words ‘You are lonelier and sadder than Taekwoon on a diet,’ which he supposed, warranted him a hard kick in the shins.  
“I don’t really know how to do this...” he said looking up at the guy in front of him. “...I am not a great conversationalist.”  
The guy gave him a dimpled smile and Wonshik was sure that an eternity could pass and he would be able to live his life just staring at their smile.  
“Blink twice if you were brought here gagged and in the back of Hyuk’s car,” Hongbin said with mock seriousness and his voice lowered.  
Wonshik cracked a smile, the whiskey in his hand looking unappealing by the minute. “So how do you know my cousin, and did he force you to be friends with him?”  
Hongbin took a gulp of his drink and grinned, “We met at a modelling gig and we just started talking about this hot producer cousin and how I would love to meet him.”  
The club had neon lights flashing all over them, and Hongbin grinned even wider looking at the flush over Wonshik’s cheeks.  
“Do you want to get out of here?”  
After that it was rustling of jackets and a warm hand on Wonshik’s wrist that led them out into the chilly Seoul night.

II.  
Their laughs echoed through the empty streets as they walked with a bottle of the cheapest booze between them.  
“Did you want to originally produce music?” Hongbin asked, their legs hanging off the jungle gym in some park.  
Wonshik sighed, resting his head on the cool metal bar. “I just wanted to do something creative and making music immediately made sense, you know.”  
Hongbin nodded a faraway look in his eyes. “Make me a song someday wont you? Something about a boy you met and then got shitty drunk with.”  
“How about a boy I met, who had a smile that could last an eternity.” Wonshik said, the alcohol buzzing through his veins as he turned to look at the boy.  
Hongbin laughed, “Are you trying to hit on me Kim Wonshik?”  
“Is it working?”  
“Maybe.”  
The small grin that Hongbin gave as he put the bottle to his lips was enough to make Wonshik whoop in joy which he tried to do but tripped on the bar of steel and feel in the sand below them letting out a‘oof’.  
“You’re a mess.” Hongbin laughed as he landed softly on the sand beside him and lying down next to him, his floppy brown hair falling over his eyes.  
And they stayed like that for they both don’t know how long, but as they lay there something happened, it was like something just clicked.

III.

“Is this breaking and entering?” Hongbin conspirationally whispered as they snuck into what looked like an abandoned building.  
Wonshik just gripped his hand tighter as he navigated through the maze that was in fact his workplace and stopped at the place where his studio and a small workout station were set up.  
“This is your office?” Hongbin asked lightly, his fingers running over the graffiti on the walls.  
“Yeah, very sparse isn’t it? Jaehwan wanted to jazz it up so he did the graffiti and...” Wonshik cleared his throat awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, he never brought dates here heck Hyuk hadn’t seen this place.  
Hongbin struck a pose against the graffiti filled wall, which consisted of his fingers in a V under his chin and his leg folded and leaning against the wall. “I brighten this place up, and it’s very cool don’t you think so?”  
If you ask him later what the fuck got into him, he’ll just tuck his chin into his neck and smile.  
But that moment Wonshik let his emotions take reign and took two long steps towards the boy who raised eyebrow and pressed his back to the wall.  
And throwing all caution to the wind Wonshik kissed him, the kind of kiss that made stars explode into supernovas behind your eyelids. It was the kind of kiss that led up to something that both of them didn’t expect to find that night.  
It was clusterfuck of emotions and fingertips that led to limbs tangled on the cushioned floor of the studio.  
Hongbin let out a laugh as he saw day break through the small window. “You didn’t even buy me dinner, and that sausage on a stick doesn’t count.”  
“I’ll buy on the second date.” Wonshik said gravitating to the warmth that his body emitted. “...that is if you want to go out again.”  
Hongbin let out a hoarse, gravelly and rough laugh that sent Wonshik spiraling. “We fucked on the floor of your studio; I think it warrants me sticking around for loads of dates.”  
“Good because I don’t plan on letting go that easily.”  
“I’m booking your nights and weekends.” Hongbin said against his lips as he pulled away, looking adorably rumpled.  
Wonshik smiled his eyes dazed. “At your service, sir.” He mumbled.

One night, two strangers a bottle of the cheapest booze and the warmth of each others skin.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ fluffy hongbin will be the end of me.


End file.
